A New Pride - Rewrite
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: The life of Kimba, son of Kiara and Kovu, prince of the Pride Lands. REWRITTEN VERSION (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

_**Introducing a Rewrite of A New Pride**_

 _ **Coming to you from OptimusPrime2017's Imagination**_

 _ ***X***_

 **Prologue**

An old baboon held a dark furred lion cub over thousands of animals; lions, zebras, elephants, everything. A dark furred lion sat behind him, green eyes filled with pride and head held high. A lioness sat beside him, happiness in her eyes. The animals below them trumpeted and cried out cheerfully, welcoming the cub to his new home.

As the ceremony ended, the baboon lowered the cub carefully and cradled him as he carried him back to his parents, resting him on the ground. He smiled at them, moving back a few paces.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands, Kimba." The king murmured, licking the cub's head.

The baby lion opened his eyes and yawned, letting out a squeak rather than a roar. The lioness licked him and his eyes went wide. She nuzzled her mate, murmuring to him quietly.

"He really does look like you, Kovu."

"He has your eyes, Kiara." The king reminded her, gazing at the young prince.

The baboon cleared his throat. "King Kovu, Queen Kiara."

"Yes, Rafiki?" Kovu looked up at the older animal. Shock covered his face at what he saw. He gasped. "Oh, Rafiki…"

A female lioness held her paw in the air, claws extended and covered in blood. Claw marks went across the baboon's throat. He thumped to the ground. The lioness sneered, her eyes gleaming.

"Zira!" Kiara snarled.

"Kiara, take care of Kimba! I've got Zira!" Kovu told her, baring his teeth and lunging at the lioness.

Zira moved to the side and batted him away. "Still foolish."

"Why did you come back?" The king snarled as he blocked an attack on him and slid his claws across her leg. "You were banished from the Pride Lands by Simba!"

"Simba is dead!" She retorted.

"No, he's safe with the other elders of the Pride!" He reminded her.

"I stopped by there earlier." Zira replied smugly, her eyes gleaming.

"What?" Kovu gaped, dropping his guard.

"No, he can't be dead!" Kiara gasped, getting to her paws and dashing away to check.

"Wait, Kiara!" The king roared after her. He tried to call her back. "Kimba-"

He was knocked to the ground. Stunned and dizzy, he didn't react fast enough. Zira had grabbed the cub by the scruff. She slipped past the dark furred lion and raced out of the cave. A few moments later the king sat up, aching. He looked around, wondering where Zira was. He gazed over to where his son had been. Where was he? Panic filled him and he got up, racing out of the cave.

"Kimba!" Kovu roared at the top of his lungs. He spotted a dark shape running across the Pride Lands, a smaller animal dangling from it's jaws. It was too late. He cried out in grief and shock. "No!"

He raced down from Pride Rock and through the yellow grasses of the Pride Lands. He reached the elders' den, spotting only one moving lioness inside. It was looming over the body of another, grieving. He slowly dragged his paws as he entered, stepping over the motionless lions. Dead. All of them. He stopped at Kiara's side, looking down at the bloodied body of Simba.

"So it's true…" The king murmured sadly.

"Kovu…" She whispered, looking up. "Where's Kimba? Did you stop Zira?"

He looked away, ashamed. "Kiara...I'm so sorry."

"What is it?" Her voice sounded worried. Then she demanded,"Kovu, where's Kimba?"

"She...she took him. I couldn't stop her." Kovu responded in a broken voice.

"Who took him?" Kiara asked.

"Zira." He murmured. "Kiara, I'm so sorry."

The queen buried her face in his fur sadly. He knew by her shaking body that she was crying.


	2. Chapter 1

"Chaka, what are you doing!" Zira snapped at a dark furred, maroon-eyed cub.

He was wrestling against a younger cub, not noticing he was injured. Chaka looked up, confusion in his eyes.

He looked down, guilt covering his face. "Sorry, Zama. You okay?"

"Get off of me!" The younger cub snarled, shoving him away. He got to his feet and glared at him before limping away. "Pride Landers…"

"What were you doing?" Zira repeated, glaring down at Chaka.

"Training…?" He replied uncertainly.

"You aren't one of the warriors yet." She reminded him with a growl.

A moment of silence passed before either finally spoke.

"Zira?"

"Yes?"

"Why do they keep calling me a Pride Lander?" Chaka asked, looking up at her. "What does it mean?"

"The Pride Landers are our enemies. We found you there." Zira explained.

"So...you stole me?" He asked, puzzled.

"No, we took you in." She shook her head. "You need to learn how to fight properly somewhere."

"What are the Pride Lands like?"

"Peaceful and full of _life_ , unlike here."

"Why can't we go there?" He asked.

"The Pride Landers don't share their land." She answered.

"Then can't we just sneak there?" Chaka questioned.

"One day, Chaka."

"Why not now?"

"After you know how to fight, we will go." Zira explained.

"How long will that take?" The cub asked, flicking his tail.

"So many questions…" She muttered to herself. "You will have to be older, Chaka."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Okay."

*X*

"Zama, fetch Dabuka for me." Zira ordered the cub.

"Okay…" Zama sighed in annoyance, limping away and up to a muscular lion with a black mane and light brown fur. They exchanged a few words before the lion turned towards them and began coming in their direction. He reached them, looking at Zira with suspicion.

"Yes, Zira?" Dabuka growled.

"I want you to train Chaka." She requested.

"For how long?" He asked, paws shuffling in the dirt.

"Until he is old enough to help us when the time comes." Zira looked him in the eyes.

Dabuka's shown knowingly and he nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'll do it."

Chaka looked up at them curiously. What did they mean by when the time comes? What was he going to do?

"Huh?" He piped up, reminding them he was there.

"Listen, Chaka." Zira turned to him. "You wanted to learn how to fight. Well...Dabuka is going to teach you."

"He is?" The dark furred cub nearly jumped in excitement.

"Yes." She replied. "Do what he says."

"Everything?" The cub asked.

"Everything." She answered firmly. "If you don't, you'll be punished."

The idea of training didn't seem as exciting as it was before now. Chaka ducked his head nervously, tail twitching. What if he did something wrong by accident?

"Understand, cub?" Dabuka asked in a low tone.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good." The lion responded. "Now come, Chaka. Your training begins now."


	3. Chapter 2

"It is time." Zira's voice rang out through the gorge, home of the Outlanders. "We're going to the Pride Lands. We're going to take back what land is ours!"

Cheers rang out and a few crazed laughs. The lions began running up the old logpile to the top of the gorge and racing towards the lighter colored lands that rested not far off. Chaka, now a nearly full grown lion, ran among them. He was thin from the lack of animals roaming the Outlands and covered in scars from training. But he was ready. He was trained, no, he was _raised_ to do this.

"Hey, Chaka!" A familiar voice came.

He turned to see a lioness trotting up to his side. She smiled, snuggling into his mane.

"Hey, Zula." He responded, resting his chin on the top of her head affectionately.

She looked back up at him, worry in her eyes. "Do you think we'll win?"

"Of course we will!" He told her. "We've trained all our lives for this. We can't let it be wasted; We won't let it be wasted."

"I hope you're right, Chaka." Zula sighed sadly. "What if...What if something happens to one of us."

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." The dark-furred lion looked into her eyes. "We'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

 **Short chapter- I have quite a few other of my stories to catch up on. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3 and Announcement

"Attack!" Zira roared as soon as they reached the border of the Pride Lands.

 **DISCONTINUED until further notice.**


End file.
